The amount of content available to viewers, such as movies, music, television programs, and videos, is ever-increasing. However, the sheer quantity of choices may leave a viewer feeling there is nothing to watch, even though there are hundreds of television channels and a vast number of programs that may be selected for viewing and/or recording. Therefore, a viewer may only have a limited amount of time to devote to watching television, yet is left to determine and prioritize what to select for viewing from the many choices. For example, viewers may want to quickly find relevant content and may prefer not to waste time searching for something to watch, or watching content that is irrelevant or otherwise not of interest to them.